Kokukozu Suishitama
Kokukozu Suishitama is an antagonist of Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, a member of the new, re-established Akatsuki, and the great Salamander Sage. Background Kokukozu was outlawed ever since he was a child. His mother, Koukatsu, was one of the most skillful spies in all of Takigakure. On a mission, during the Third Great Shinobi World War, to speak with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, about peace between the two villages of Amegakure and Konohagakure, but was murdered by Museidenkou, thinking that it was an ANBU member. Kokukozu's father later joined the Land of Iron's Military Force when he was seven and ran away for unknown reasons. He had to rely on scraps to survive in the Land of Iron, but, the Land of Iron's Military Leader, Mifune, never noticed once. When he became fourteen, Kokukozu was told of his mother's fate by a young, masked man and how amazing of a spy she was. This gave Kokukozu meaning, his new goal was to become the greatest spy in the world, surpassing his incredible mother. To start this off, he began to work for Mifune, but was, unfortunately, fired, as a spy was no longer needed. The young man, Rokubi, came by once more to ask him if he'd like an immortal being of a new dawn. Kokukozu obliged and became the new spy of the re-established Akatsuki. Personality Kokukozu is quite similar to Kisame and Suigetsu, but not as cocky. He mildly respects his opponents, but also offends them quite a bit, possibly to see what they can do while in a frustrated state. Appearance Kokukozu seems to be as knowleadgeable as Kanjou was, but just a tad cockier. He usually wears a blue outift with only one armhole while the other side is completely open, and under it he wears the recommendatory Akatsuki cloak, along with sandy brown shorts. He has also worn a blue t-shit, with two armholes, and two, off-white scarves, and the same shorts to the Kage Summit. His skin is particularly gray and his messy hair (Simlar to Kakashi's) is white. Story Appearances Rise of Akatsuki Arc Kanjou first appeared in the series as one of Rokubi's accomplices who aided him in re-establishing the infamous Akatsuki. At that certain place in time, Kanjou did not know Life and how powerful Rokubi truly was. His second appearance was with the Akatsuki, who were looking for more recruits (Sunamoto and Iwayajū). When they arrived at the Great Sand Hill, came upon Sunamoto, who tried to kill them with his sword. He then summoned his antlion, Arijigoku. Acting fast, Kokukozu used Water Release: Water Shockwave to spew water to make a sea-like terrain, giving Kokukozu the advantage. He then summoned his salamander, Sanshoūo, and together, they used Wind and Water Release: Monsoon to shoot a figerous ball of wind and water, which made Arijigoku drown and vanish with a puff of smoke and made Sunamoto be thown into the mud. Before being thrown, Sunamoto noticed that he had the eye of the Salamander Sage. He finally accepted the invitation and became apart of the Akatsuki, being put into the same Akatsuki Division as Kokukozu. They then recruited Iwayajū and returned to the lair where they summoned Life and spoke to it about the Hokage's excessive amount of Chakra. It understood and ordered Rokubi to rid of him or else he'll replace him with someone else. All the members, inlcuding Kokukozu, questioned him. Rokubi then told his "tale", which wasn't all that true. Naruto then arrived to change Rokubi ways. Kokukozu did take part in trying make Naruto flee by throwing his special, Twin-Headed Kunai at him. Kabuto's Revenge Arc Later on, the Akatsuki traveled to Kusagakure to search out another recruit, but instead bumped into a young girl named Seichiken. Five Katana-bearing men followed in her direction, wanting to take her to jail for stealing food. Sunamoto became angered with their lack of pity and took it out on them by using Million Hands of the Shukaku Jutsu, flooding them with sand and making them suffocate. Utterly frightened, Rokubi invites her to join the Akatsuki. Kanjou was baffled by the decision and tried to change Rokubi's mind by explaining to him that she might be a spy or a fresh, new ninja from the Kusagakure Ninja Academy, although he is unchanged. After being informed by Iwayajū that Akatsuki is made up of, mainly, outlaws, Seichiken is surprised greatly. Kanjou and Rokubi explained to Seichiken that it dosen't matter whether or not you're unwanted, but that you're willing to obtain peace. She obliged. Hagetaka and the Hokage's Message Arc After Iwayajū fled the lair, Kokukozu also had to go. He informed them that, as the Sixth Mizukage, he was to attend a Summit where the Hokage would give out specific information that could be helpful to the Akatsuki. He then vanished to Kirigakure where slept the night. He awoke in his office hwere he changed into a more formal outift as he looked around the room (for the first time, Kokukozu reveals his sharp, shark-like, teeth. He then prepared to head to the Land of Lava, which is where the Summit was to be taken place, along with his two escorts, Kumichi and Shimokaton. Kumichi knocked on his door and informed him that it was time to leave. While walking down the spiral staircase, Kumichi wondered if his idiotic twin was here. They soon met up with Shimokaton near the gates of the village and, as said before, began to head out. Halfway throguh the journey, the boys showed some signs of brotherly feud, which turned into a serious matter deeper into the travel, to such an extent that Shimokaton almost killed Kumichi. Kokukozu told them that if they continue these hateful actions they'll end up killing themselves. He also stated that he did not want the youth of the village, which he puts his hopes into, to act like such barbarians. Kokukozu was then awoken by the rain, only to find both of the boys' bags empty. He traveled around in the woods and could see Shimokaton from afar and stood against a tree and waited for him to walk by. He the nasked him if Kumichi was still with them. After that night, him and Shimokaton finally arrived to the Summit building. After walking a large amount of steps, he greeted Waizu and entered it. After a while, the other Kage's arrived and got to discussing. The Hokage started the Summit by informing them that Kabuto struck Konoha and destroyed its hospital. He then brought up the idea of having the other villages aid Konoha once more. As the conflict raged on, a vibration ceased the arguing, but quickly surfaced many questions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shimokaton be swallowed by a strange, but small, black hole, which he had created by simply touching the second-story wall. Curious of what this hole led to, Kokukozu used Water Rat Jutsu to see what lied beneath the wall. When the rat entered the hole, which Kokukozu could see through its eyes, he saw Shimokaton talking with a silhoutte form of Rokubi. It was difficult to overhear their conversation, but it eventaully came clear, they discussed the stability of the Akatsuki and how "The Movement" was going. After the chat had, seemingly, ended, Shimokaton ordered Kokukozu, without showing any sign of notice, to restrain the Kage's from running back to their village. After a long time of fighting with Naruto, he eventually drowned him out and left him unconscious while he and his water clones turned to puddles. His true self stopped meditating in the Salamander Sanctuary and readied for Kirigakure.